This invention was made under a contract with the Department of the Army.
This invention relates to coupling devices and more particularly to an improved turnbuckle assembly.
Wire rope cables and the like are used as structural elements for many purposes such as bracing antenna towers, securing loads on railroad cars, and tying down equipment on motor vehicles. Proper use of such cables requires that they be stressed with a predetermined pre-load tension force in order to perform this structural function. A common coupling device for performing this tensioning function is the turnbuckle. When the turnbuckle is used, the present practice for determining the pre-load tension force on the cables is to attach to the cables a separate tension measuring instrument which translates cable deformation into cable tension on a direct reading dial. The disadvantages of this technique are the need for a separate measuring instrument which must be stored and carefully handled, the requirement of periodic calibration of the instrument, and the general nonavailability of such instruments for larger cables, i.e., one-half inch diameter and more.
This invention is directed to the provision of a turnbuckle assembly which overcomes these problems.